


Save Me

by Anniebee420



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loyalty, Saving Each Other, Two people who find each other, Undercover as a Couple, healing one another, two people just trying to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniebee420/pseuds/Anniebee420
Summary: She was a nobody just trying to survive. He was the top general of the most powerful organization the galaxy had ever seen. She was a passenger and cargo pilot with no chosen side. He was in search of one loyal person in his life when he found her. Meant to be a one shot but turned out much much longer. This takes place right before anafter the Rise of Skywalker as if Hux survives.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of those stories that started off as a one shot and just kept growing. Not sure how long but here you go.

**Save Me**   
_A General Hux/OC One-shot_   
_By: Anna Becker_

**Chapter One**

When she had first seen him she hadn’t recognized who he was. If she had she would have reconsidered even approaching him, possibly. Truth be told she couldn't turn her back on anyone no matter who they were. She was soft like that and in the past people had taken advantage of that, has used her and in the end it was her who was left hurt and alone, so alone. Still she couldn't turn away someone, anyone who seemed to be in trouble.  
She worked and lived on a small unnamed moon orbiting one of the bigger planets in the outer rim. This was a half way point to many in need of transport one way or another. She owned and operated a small transport bay that was attached to a larger facility. The larger facility would rent out or sell bays for those who wanted to be in the business. Mostly it dealt with freighters or larger supply ships. She herself mostly dealt with passengers. During the last war with the First Order her business mostly consisted of transporting diplomats or officers from one  
place to the other. Her clients consisted of both first order and resistance. Mind you never at the same time. She wasn't stupid for sure but she choose instead to be neutral. As long as she was left alone to live in peace and could make a decent living she was fine. That's not to say that others had tried to sway her to their side in occasion.  
The members of the resistance always seemed to try the hardest and you could see them coming a mile away. They were desperate, willing to tell her what they thought she wanted to hear. She would sympathize; of course she would but in the end a promise would be made that would not be followed through. It has happened to her on more than once. There was a particular instance that nearly was her undoing. She has vowed never to let that happen again.  
The First Order however played a different game. The money game. They offered the most and asked for silence in return. She had very few clients from them but when she did it was always very lucrative. This was their way of buying her vote. She did have one reoccurring client however, a general. She never got his name just knew him as "the general" he always approached under the cover of darkness, never spoke more than a few words and offered her double pay each time. She never questioned it and just did what was asked. She was one not to draw attention so she figured it worked for the both of them. In truth he was her biggest and most reoccurring client. Still trust was not something she had much of even though he had stepped in once to help her, a surprise on both ends. He didn’t seem the type to watch out for anyone other than himself. Still he had and she hadn’t forgotten it.  
It had been a rather trying day. A client had approached her about a long term contract. The pay would be good and business had been slow. It would be a quick to and for three trips maximum. The man was rumored to be a high end smuggler who had a thing for the ladies. But there was something about him that made her skin crawl. She knew it was a bad idea, but she was short on funds, she needed to eat after all. She had just turned to her table that acted as a desk to get the contract she had made up, another lesson she had learned from the past, when the man had come up behind her. He pressed himself against her and reached in front of her to take the contract from her.  
"Sir, you need to kindly removed yourself from my space." She had said through gritted teeth. Instead he moved a hand to grip her hip. This causes her to stiffen up.  
"Now come on honey, we got no need for that." She wasn't sure rather be meant the contract or her demand of him not touching her. Either way it was a no go.  
"I am not going to ask you again to please remove yourself from my space." It was true that she had dealt with men like him before and she was more than capable of handling herself but something told her this one had more in mind than just being flirtatious. He turned her around quickly with a scowl on his face and a dangerous look in his eye. His hand tightened on her hip and the other gripping her arm. He was dangerously close to her face.  
"Listen girl, I am paying for your services so I expect to get my money's worth. Now play nice."  
"I don't play. You hired me to transport, nothing more. You will get nothing more. Now remove your hand before...."  
"Before you what slut?" She was trying to reach behind her to find a weapon, any weapon but suddenly found that she didn't have too.  
"Before I use this blaster to vent a hole in your sorry excuse for a brain." Both looked up in shock. They had been trapped in their battle of wills that neither had noticed a third person being added to their party. The general stood behind them, blaster in hand aimed at the smugglers head. Not in his uniform like normal but no less intimidating. Her captor on the other hand just tightened his grip pulling her closer which in turn pissed her off even more. She pushed at him but he was too strong.  
"Mind your own business and get lost."  
"I am minding my business. She's my business. I have a running contract with Miss DuPray so kindly remove your hands from my pilot or I will shoot you." He took a minute to look from the General and then back to her. She just raised her eyebrow as if to say "your choice". He thought about it for a quick moment until the General readied the blaster once more firing a shot at his feet. He shoved her away into the table causing her to slam her side into it. He ran as fast as he could when he discovered how serious the situation was. Silence followed as she tried to get her bearings straightened out. She focused on cleaning her desk, straightening the papers and such. Her hands were shaking after the encounter. She wasn't ready to face her savior. He spoke first and from what she could tell he hadn't moved much. Perhaps to give her the space, or perhaps for other reasons she wasn't sure but she took the time to gather her courage. She was just about there when he spoke.  
"He hurt you." It was more of a statement than a question and he was suddenly much closer than she had thought. She still couldn't meet his eyes as she fussed with the things in front of her. She shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the assist though." She was feeling more embarrassed than anything at this point. She usually has no problems fending off the unwanted advances but then she was also usually choosier of the clients she took on. She finally felt ready to face him and turned to see he was watching her intently more specifically her side where she had been thrown against the table. "Where did you need to go General?" She asked more as a diffuser for the mounting tension than anything.  
"He did hurt you." He had reached up as if to touch her blossoming bruise but seemed to think better of it and quickly pulled his hand away tucking it behind his back where his other one now rested. His military stance, that was the General she was used to seeing.  
"I've had worse. Now did you need passage?" She really wanted to get past this and he seemed to catch on to this. He straightened his stance even more and finally their eyes meant. She was struck like always at how blue his were almost an ice blue. Usually they held a cold calculated look. This time there was something else there she just wasn't sure what. He squared his shoulders as if to push himself back into rank and file.  
"Yes." Was his short clipped answer.  
"Okay, when do you need to leave? I can be ready in a few if you need to leave right away." In truth the quicker they left the quicker she would be away from any chance of a retaliation which she knew was a very real possibility.  
"You're in a hurry to leave." Once again it was more of a statement than a question. "You're afraid he will be back."  
"I just want to run my business, I don't want men like him hanging around my place and scaring away my more reputable clients. So yes the sooner I leave the better." He looked at her for a moment weighing his words carefully.  
"But he will still be back."  
"Yes and by then I'm hoping to be able to upgrade to a better security system." He nodded his head seemingly in deep thought.  
"We leave in two hours."

*********************************************************************

True to his word he was sitting in her transport two hours later. She had taken the time to clean up, patch up her bruised hip and ribs and had secured her facility as best she could. Not the best and upgrades were badly needed so this was a very needed job. She knew how particular the General was so she had made sure her already spotless transport was still good to go. She had just finished the resupply of medical goods when he walked up the ramp. He greeted her with a nod as he took his normal seat which was always right behind the copilots seat. She figured so it was easier for him to keep an eye on things. He was certainly one used to being in control.  
"Okay General where too?" This how they usually conducted their business. He would wait for her to be seated, ramp raised before he gave her the coordinates which was what they did now. She never asked why or any other questions she just flew people from one point to the next then she got paid. The only difference between the General and anyone else was the payment. He always paid after usually with more than she had asked. Everyone else paid before they boarded. She had been burned one too many times otherwise. They were half way through their trip when he finally broke the silence once again. She had felt him watching her intently for close to an hour now.  
"Why?" It was a simple yet complicated question.  
"Why what?" She asked although she had a feeling as to what he was really asking.  
"Why would you take on a job from the likes of him!" And there it was.  
"I don't usually." She responded with a shrug.  
"I know so why?" She sighed not really wanting to give an answer but knew he would hound until she did.  
"I needed the funds. Business has been slow and frankly I need to eat so it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up no matter how I felt about it. One does what one must in order to survive General." It was the last words spoken until they nearly reached their destination. He then did something unexpected, he moved up into the copilots seat and turned to look at her. She glanced over at him waiting to see what was on his mind. He took her tablet that she used for payments that rested by her side and she assumed started to input the payment, early yes but she figured there was something else on his mind. Her questions would soon be answered. He set the pad aside as he finished and turned his attention back to her.  
“I’ve added a bit extra to your usual payment due to the fact that I need you to stay until I am done here. A day or two at the most.” Okay, she thought to herself. Not unusual but not common either. “I’ve also arranged for an upgrade to your security system.” Wait! What?  
“I’m sorry? What?” This was new and very unexpected. Also she wondered what the catch was. Nothing in her world came for free and she would hate to owe anyone even her favorite client. A very slight smile graced his usual stoic features as he caught on to her surprise. He liked catching her off guard.  
“You’re a smart girl Karis and I know you’re not hard of hearing. I can’t have my favorite pilot being unprotected. And before you ask, no there are no strings attached, yes you will accept this and that smuggler will no longer bother you.” He said all of this while she sat there stunned into silence. She wasn’t sure where to begin. Rather it was the substantial offer or that he actually knew and used her first name. So she started by throwing a question back at him. A question he had used on her not so long ago.  
“Why?”  
“The why is not important?”  
“I think in this case it is.” He tilted his head ever so slightly while he leaned back in the seat gagging her response. She held her breath wondering if she had pushed too hard. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn’t identify.  
“Very well.” He said finally as he sat forward. “Who I am and what I do brings with it issues when I need to get around unseen. You offer a service that makes this possible. You are discreet, quiet and you don’t ask questions. That makes you very valuable to me. I look at this as protecting my assets.” She wasn’t sure how she felt about any of this. She should be angry, scared, concerned something but in reality she just didn’t know. A bit weary maybe but that was all that she could identify.  
“I’m not First Order and I’m sure as hell not Resistance….’  
“Which is why you are the best person for this. I need to make necessary stops along the way without escorts and without sanctions. That is why I need you Karis DuPray, drifter and loyal to no one.”  
That had been two years ago. A lot can change in that time and it did. She still continued to pilot for the General and he had stayed true to his word. She had used the extra money he provided to upgrade and create a very prosperous and flourishing business. She was able to move to a larger bay with two more passenger ships added as well as more than just her to make runs. The General always got her however. No one else would do and besides she felt she owed him. When she had come back from that fateful trip he had not only upgraded her security system but had made sure she never went without food or supplies. Also true to his word the smuggler or his friends never showed his face again. If fact no one ever saw him again. She refused to entertain why exactly although she could make a good guess. But like always she didn’t ask questions it was just better that way. Sometimes she would wonder what her life would really be like if she wasn’t so oblivious. Unfortunately like all good things everything came to a bitter end.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two** **

As horrible as it sounded war was good for business so once that war ended so did those who had profited off from it. She knew the ending was near, she felt it and just like a candle it was snuffed out. Almost overnight she went from being barely able to keep up with the jobs to no jobs at all. It was like someone had turned off a facet. That and her General was now MIA. She didn’t want to say she missed him; his personality was well he didn’t really have one. He was always very stiff, former never with a smile and always to the point. She knew he was a dangerous man and had done horrible things, unspeakable things but like she had once said. One does what one must in order to survive. Still she missed him. Maybe it was because of what he had done for her or maybe because he was the only constant in her life. Whichever the reason she knew it wasn’t healthy and yet his disappearance was disconcerting.

The Resistance had won; the First Order had been defeated. A new government was needed and yet no one knew where to go from there. It made people dangerous, the not knowing. Some of her staff had quit the rest she had to let go. She had stock piled enough supplies to last her a while and the plan had been to leave her small no named moon in search of a new home. Maybe even something out of the system. She had nothing tying her there. No family or friends and she was sure no one would ever really miss her.

**********

It was raining the day that he found her again. She had decided that she had had enough and that tonight would be her last night there. With no government established the moon was quickly becoming dangerous especially for a girl on her own. She had just packed up the last of her belongings and was stowing them away when she took one last look around the business she had built from the ground up. It made her sad that this was it. But now was time to move on and start over again. That was when she noticed the hunched over figure slumped against the far wall. It was where her clients usually waited before they boarded. Carefully she approach the blaster that she now carried at his insistent was in her hand. She didn’t recognize him at first. He was covered in an oversized brown coat and he had wrapped himself inward. A hood covered his usually well-groomed red hair.

“You can’t be here. I’m closed.” She said from a few feet away. The body didn’t move, great. Her next thought was having to deal with a dead body. If she left it there whoever found it would likely think she was responsible. She could think of a number of people who would gladly point their fingers in her direction. She wasn’t very popular with the locals due to her past dealings with the first order. She approached even closer carefully placing her hand on his shoulder giving it a little shake. “Hey, you need to wake up and go. I’m closed.” Still no response. Closing her eyes and reaching around to find a pulse she prayed to herself and whispered _“Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead, please don’t…”_ She let out a little scream as a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. Familiar yet unfocused eyes started back at her.

“Karis.” He whispered his name.

“General?” She questioned as she dropped to her knees in front of him taking in his shaking body. He was unkempt and seemed to be having problems breathing. His arm was wrapped around his lower torso. He seemed to bite back a grown and that’s when she noticed the blood. “General, oh my…are you okay?” Well that was a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t.

“Karis.” He whispered again. “Please.” He pleaded looking at her with desperate eyes.

“Are you bleeding? You’re hurt.” More points for her stating the obvious. She was doing so well. His grip on her wrist seemed to tighten slightly as if conveying his need.

“I need…I need…” He was starting to loose consciousness. She needed to get him on her ship where there were supplies and light.

“Okay, I’ve got you. Can you move?” She asked wondering how he got to where he was to begin with in the shape he was in. he gave her a weak nod as she wrapped an arm around him trying to support his weight. Slowly and painfully they made it barely. He was significantly taller which made her moving him that much more impressive. “Okay General, not that much more.” She encouraged him his head lopping on her shoulder. “You need to stay with me okay.” He lifted his head slightly and looked into her eyes. His still unfocused but held a hint of determination.

“Armitage.”

“What?” She asked thinking he was just spouting nonsense.

"My name….Armitage. Not General. Not anymore.” She nodded in understanding as she led him to the small bed that she used in a part of her ship she had converted into sleep quarters. Setting him down as carefully as she could but nearly dropping him she finally got him to half sit half lay on the bed.

“Alright then Ari, let take a look at these wounds.” She used the nick name thinking Armitage was way more than a mouthful to say in a hurried moment. He reached up and grabbed her wrist once more, his grip not as tight.

“Good, Ari is good. Need a change.” He really wasn’t making much sense but she figured it was due to whatever ailed him. She went to take her wrist back to take a look at what she was dealing with but his gripped tightened and he shook his head. “No. Must leave first.”

“Well you can’t go anywhere until I look at you.” He shook his head vigorously.

“Not here. We have to leave or they will find me. Please I need your help.”

“I’m not sure you are going to make it if I don’t stop that bleeding first.” He looked at her desperately. “Look my ship is secure. It would take a hell of a lot of fire power to get in. I shut and locked the ramp. Everyone is gone for the night. It’s just me.” She smiled a half smile just them. “This awesome client of mine, a former General you see, he gifted me this really high tech security system that I integrated into my ship just in case I needed a quick getaway. Now let me patch you up and I will take you anywhere you want to go, okay.” He looked at her for a second before he answered.

“It wasn’t a gift I was protecting…”

“….Your asset, I know.”

“…what was mine.” He said at the same time. She looked into his eyes to see how serious he was being but she was starting to lose him once again. She knew she had to question him about it but until then she had a patent to save.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter Three** **

He was sleeping now tucked up in her bed. She had gotten the bleeding under control and had wrapped his wounds. They had looked bad. One to his left upper thigh, this one wasn’t as bad and had been treated. The other however had been made by a blaster to his torso; it had seemed to be have done at close range and just left. It had looked like he had tried to patch it by himself and not real well. It was a few days old at least possible around a week. His bleeding had been caused from the wound being reopened. An infection had settled in and she was worried. She only had so much medication and if she didn’t get his fever down, well then she didn’t want to think about the alternative. She had kept true to her word, treated him as best as she could and then high tailed it out of there.

She currently was hovering on the back side of yet another small moon but in a different system. It had been two days and the general hadn’t woken up yet. He needed medicine and a real doctor. She had been to this particular place before and knew she could get some black market goods, or at least she used to now she wasn’t so sure but she needed to do something. She finally formed a plan and landed her ship on the very edge of an outpost on the moon below. Flying under the cover of darkness she knew she had a better chance at going at it this way. After her landing she checked on her passenger one more time. He was still feverish but had fallen into a deep sleep. She hoped it wasn’t a coma. She looked down at him, taking in his very pale skin and for once peaceful look on his face. At that moment he looked years younger. She brushed his hair away from his forehead begging him to stay alive then she ventured out into the unknown.

It was a moonless night, nearly pitch black, not her favorite but it offered a great cover. Making sure everything was secure and checking on her general one more time she gathered a bag that she crossed over her shoulder, her blaster to her hip, and a small hand light she set out on her mission. This time of night not much stirred but she wanted to be prepared. She knew the village was not far off and she knew the local medicine man kept his shop right at the edge of the village. It was by design so that he had unlimited access to the woods they lay behind, the ones she found herself in now. It was here that he would gather herbs and plants for his many elixirs and remedies. Not one that you would classify as modern medicine but something could be said about these old timers and their home grown concoctions. Sometimes it was even better, something she knew from personal experience. She had met this particular medicine man a few years before. He was a kind old man willing to help those in need no questions asked. She just hoped that this was still the case.

As she approached the village she made sure to stick to the shadows and crept along. It was eerily quiet but she put that to the back of her mind as she moved on. She told herself that it was all due to the late hour but that didn’t quite sit right. She approached the front of the darkened building minding her steps and her surroundings and went to knock on the door only to find that it was already opened and empty. She gently pushed the door open and walked inside on alert. She had a bad feeling about it so she took her blaster in her hand and slowly walked in. The place was a mess. It had been ransacked and by the looks of it recently. She needed to do this and quick. She wasn’t sure where the medicine man was and she didn’t want to wait around to see who had looted. She quickly made her way to the back of the hut to find it equally trashed but if luck was on her side there may have been one place the looter hadn’t hit. She knew that this particular medicine man always kept a secret stash in case of situations like this. She found the loose floor board and pried it up. Jackpot! Quickly shifting through it she found what she needed and then some. Quickly she filled her pack. She hated just taking anything but she had her general back on her ship in desperate need of it. This was literally a case of life or death.

She had just shouldered the bag and getting ready to leave when she heard a sound. It wasn’t loud, a light shuffling. Someone was outside and if she had to guess it wasn’t going to be the friendly sort. She quickly and quietly made her way around the room toward the back of the hut listening ever so quietly for any more sound. There is was again. She needed to find a way out but it wasn’t going to be the same way she came in that’s when she looked up. If she could get up into the rafters she could make it to the roof. Looking around she found a ladder and made her way up. From there she was able to get to the rafters and low and behold there was a roof hatch. Most people in this area always had more than one way out of their homes. Pulling herself up into the cool night air she found herself on the roof and slowly peek over the side. Three men all dressed in dark clothing were sneaking around the side of the hut. If she had to venture a guess they were looking for the same thing as she was but for entirely different reasons which would make them very dangerous.

“Not sure there’s much left here Boss. Looks like it’s already been hit.” One of the men whispered to another.

“We still need to check it out. Places like this usually have a secret stash” They disappeared into the hut. They were drug runners she realized and once they had disappeared she made her move. Jumping down , her feet landing on the ground softly. If she could make it to the woods unseen she could circle back to her ship. On silent feet she took a deep breath and ran. Unfortunately that was at the same time that one of the men decided to come out of the hut. She didn’t wait to see if they actually saw her she just took off in a sprint. She had to rely heavily on her other senses to get her to where she needed to go due to the darkness. Besides her erratic beating of her own heart she heard crashing and yelling behind her. She had almost made it to the edge of the clearing when she stopped and crouched down. Looking around she found no one in the vicinity of her ship. There was no moment, no noise which told her that they were out there waiting for her to make a move. She knew she had to, her generals life depended on it. If she could time it right she could make a run to the ship, open the door just enough to slip in and lock herself in. Once she was in they wouldn’t be able to reach her the think was built like a tank and nearly unbreachable. She just had to be fast, really really fast.

Looking around she decided to make her run. She took out her remote for the door, secured her bag around her a bit more and took out her blaster. Without another thought she took a deep breath and ran fast and hard. Her feet thumping in the dirt as she speed across the clearing. Her ship getting nearer and nearer she was almost there. She gripped the remote even tighter and when she reached about 100 yards she pushed the button, the door slowly started to come down. Almost there she told herself. She was almost home free when suddenly something slammed into her hard knocking her to the ground causing her to loose both her remote and blaster. Two vice like arms wrapped around her puling her up from the ground as she fought and struggled against the restraints. She kicked, squirmed and wiggled only to be lifted up off the ground causing her to just kick air.

“Hey Boss!” A voice shouted behind her. “I caught a live one!” She yelled at him to let her go only for him to tighten his grip.

“Get off from me!” She shouted.

“There there little mouse. Where do you think you’re going?” The third man approached coming to stand in front of her, a sickening smile on his face that caused her blood to run cold.

“What shall we do with her Boss?” He asked the last of the men come into the clearing.

“Search her and then I don’t care.” That statement alone terrified her but she used that moment to get the upper hand as the one in front of her moved to get a better look at her.

“Hold her still.” He demanded to his friend. As he approached she used the grip that held her as leverage and quickly brought her feet up to kick the guy in front of her in the face. She was met with a very satisfying crunch as he wheeled back in pain. This caused all three of them to tumble to the ground.

“The bitch just broke my nose!” He howled. She tried to crawl away from the tangle of arms and legs still trying to pin her down. She was suddenly pulled back by the leg and flipped over. The man that she assaulted was above her nearly sitting on her chest. Blood was streaming down his face and his nose sat at an unnatural angle. He hit her in the face causing her lip to split and leave a ringing in her ear. She knew a bruise would soon show itself as well.

“I’m gonna kill you!” He screamed in her face as his hands found there way around her neck. She tried to scream, tried to kick it away but he held her tight and squeezing. He was going to kill her but she would be damned if she was going down without a fight. She scratched and clawed but she was too busy fighting for air. She couldn’t breath, couldn’t focus and black spots started to dance across her vision. She was just on the verge of giving into the darkness when suddenly the pressure lifted and the man was suddenly gone. She rolled to her side coughing and gasping as she willed herself to breath again. Her only thought was to get up and get to her general but right now she could hardly move. That is until she felt arms around her once again and she tensed up only to relax when she heard a familiar yet raspy voice behind her as he turned her around so that she was looking at him.

“Karis, dove. It’s me, you’re safe now.”

“Ari?” She blinked up at him as his still slightly unfocused eyes caught hers, Had he just called her _dove_? He brushed her hair aside gently and then placed both on her cheeks.

“Don’t try to talk just yet.” She looked into his eyes disbelieving that he was there and completely broke down sobbing as he pulled her to him. She was never one to cry but after so little sleep the past week along with what just had happened she couldn’t hold back.

He pulled her closed against his still fevered body as he stroked her hair telling her that it was alright. She felt him tremble as he tried to keep himself upright. This shook the shock from her body and she quieted her tears tears and she took a shaky breath. He still needed her help. She pulled away not wanting to meet his gaze just yet as she scanned the area around them. Three bodies lay around them blaster holes in each of them. She didn’t realize how shaky she was until she felt his hands rub up and down her arms. She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling relaxing slightly. She felt his lips on the side of her head a feeling she had never felt ran through her.

“You’re safe now.” He whispered in her ear and he turned her face to look at him. He traced the bruise on her face slightly with a look of both fury and worry. She took his hand in hers just then and really looked at him.

“Thank you.” She said her voice barely a whisper due to her throat being sore and swollen. She opened her mouth to say that they needed to move but he stopped her again.

“Save you voice my dove but I think I know what your going to say and I agree. We need to leave this place so lets help each other out, yes.” She nodded her head in agreement as both very carefully, painfully and slowly helped each other into the ship. Once they were in she took him right to the bed that he had been occupied for the last three days and he dropped unceremoniously onto it. She went to step away but he held onto her hand looking up at her. He looked exhausted and on the verge of passing out. She dropped to her knees silently as she checked his wounds. Finding the one on his chest inflamed and oozing. This worried her as she also felt his forehead to see that he still held a fever. How he had done what he had done she would never know but he had saved her so now it was her turn to save him. That’s how they seemed to work. They took turns saving each other time and time again. She reached into her bag and pulled out the medicine that would hopefully help him. It was both an ointment and a pill. Giving him the pill first he looked at it then her slightly confused until she gestured once again to take it. Handing him the water that she also carried he nodded as he swallowed it. “So that’s where you were.” He stated as she opened the jar with the healing ointment. She gently removed the bandage once again and ever so lightly applied it. She was so afraid of hurting him again and he caught on to this gripping her wrist lightly looking at her in encouragement. “Its okay Karis. Just do what you need to do.” She looked at him nodded and continued. He flinched a few times but never made a sound. She knew it had to hurt like hell but he held it in. It made her want to cry all over again. She capped the jar but was stopped when his hands covered hers. He sat up slightly causing her to look at him. “Its your turn dove.” She looked at him in surprise and tried to shark her head to tell him she was alright but he wasn’t having it. “No let me help you.” He gently took the jar from her and opened it warming the ointment in his hands before he softly applying it to the bruising on her neck. She tried not to flinch as she was reminded of how she had very nearly lost her life. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice him moving the the bruising on her face once more or how he brushed away the tear that ran down her face. She met his eyes again, eyes that told her that it was going to be okay. She nodded again to his unasked question and went to move but once again he stopped her. “Stay please.” she didn’t hesitate as she quickly crawled into bed neck to him curling her self around him. He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. For the first time in a while both slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter Four** **

A few hours later Karis woke to the general thrashing and mumbling in his sleep. She noticed that he felt several degrees cooler and she managed to turn around to face him. He mumbled something that sounded like her name as his arm tightened even more around her waist locking her in place against his chest. She tried to be mindful of his healing wound but he seemed oblivious too it. She looked up at him to see his forehead creased and his eyes moving back and forth underneath his still closed eye lids. He was dreaming and what ever it was seemed intense. She placed her hand against his cheek lightly and her cool touch seemed to relax him a bit. His features lightening up a bit. She took in his features something she had never done up close. He had changed since they had first met, aged due to a life time of circumstance she supposed. She knew that he had been a hard person, one used to control. Always with that stiff military stance. With her however it had been different somehow. She always felt she saw a side of him that very few if any others saw. He seemed a bit softer, kinder and had treated her with nothing but respect. He made sure she never went with out and always paying her way more than she needed. He had made sure that she was protected that evident on his insistence of the state of the art security system among other things.It was true he protected what he deemed valuable but a small part had always hoped it was something more. Maybe that was why he had come to her in the first place. Which ever the case she swore to help him no matter luck. He was the only one who had ever even remotely cared for her well being what ever the reason. She wondered about his as a child, if he was ever shown kindness. Somehow she figured he was a lot like her in that manner.

Her own parent never wanted her and at the earliest convince they had gotten rid of her. Dumping her when she was just barely thirteen she had learned how to survive on her own, had learned how cruel the world really was. She never looked back. It wasn’t until the general, her general had entered the picture that she had been left with the feeling of being useful. If anything she owed him more than anything and that alone earned her loyalty.

Working her hand up she felt his forehead to find that it had indeed cooled down. She took a sigh of relief to know that the medicine was doing its job and that his fever had broken. For the first time in a long time she felt a twinge of hope and that everything was going to work out. He seemed to relax further under her touch as she reached up even further to brush his disheveled hair away from his forehead. His breathing seemed to even out and he seemed to go into a more relaxed sleep. Even though his grip on her was still tight it had lessened considerably and she managed to wiggle out of it without waking him tucking the blankets around him more securely. As much as she hated leaving the welcoming feel of his arms around her she still had work to do and needed to find them a safe place to go. She had an idea but getting there would be a bit of a challenge. Not only would she need more supplies which included not only the essentials but also clothing for him. When she had made her plan to disappear it had only been her but now that she had an extra passenger. 

She took a little time to get herself cleaned up and changed in the small bathroom she had installed on her ship. Her through process as she had readied to leave was to have her ship a dual purpose, a form of transportation as well as a very secure home. Now she was very glad she did as she took the time she needed to get her thoughts together. Once that was accomplished she finally looked in the mirror, something she had avoided up until this point. What stared back at her was a bit alarming. A bruise had formed along her cheek bone and up under her eye but the one on her neck was more alarming. True the ointment Hux had applied had worked on soothing the ache and pain but it still left very bad markings all around her neck. The very defined hand prints reach all the way around her and she flashed back to the moment when she had thought this was it. She had almost lost her fight if her now protector hadn’t shown up…She pushed that thought aside for the moment reading herself for the task ahead. She needed to focus on something else, anything else.

Once she was done she made her way to the cockpit in order to ready the ship to leave before anyone else found them. She knew of a black market supply route where she could get what she wanted if only it was still there. Once that was done she could set off and start her new life. What would happen after that , well that was still up in the air. For the first time she thought that maybe being by herself wasn’t such a great idea. Sharing this new experience with someone was just that an experience. Even if it was short lived. In truth she had no idea what would happen after he got better. Would he leave? Would he stay? Did he even want to stay? She wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around, this she knew from past events. A part of her hoped that he did decide to stay but she wouldn’t count on it. Getting attached always lead to getting hurt another thing she knew a lot about. Still if she was being honest being around him was nice. He made her feel important like she mattered in some small part. She shook the thought away as she set a course for yet another back water outer rim planet. This one she hoped was a bit safer and would have the supplies that she needed. She was so lost in thought, so caught up in her plan that when she felt a hand lightly on her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Son of a bit.…” She started to say as she looked up at him with tired eyes. He looked down at her with a look much like he he used to. Back before everything had changed and yet something different twinkled in his eyes. Amusement mixed with something a bit softer.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said to her in a soft voice.

“Um, no no that okay. My mine was just somewhere else.” She responded as she turned to watch back out into the darkness of space.

“Where?”

“What?” She asked looking up at him with confusion.

“You said that your mind was elsewhere. Where did you go?”   
“Oh…well…just.” Shrugging her shoulders and she suddenly couldn’t answer afraid that her inner dialog would rear its unfiltered ugly head. There were somethings that she wanted to still keep to herself. Once she voiced them out loud then they became real and with that so would be his reaction. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to hear his answer. Either way it scared her just a little. She couldn’t quite meet his eyes and started to fidget with the sleeve of her shirt. A nervous habit she had picked up when she was a kid. “How are you feeling?” She suddenly asked looking for ways to redirect the conversation. She turned her attention back to him noticing how tired he still looked but his color was better. His normally tamed hair in disarray and a two days growth lined his face. If she was being honest it was a good look on him.

He looked down at her still with that same look but a dash of determination added. He knew she was derailing the conversation but let it go for now.

“I’m fine Karis, thanks to you but you are not.” She had practically lept from her seat to stand in front of him. Her hands on his head to feel that his fever had broken and true to his word he felt cool. Relief ran through her as she ran her eyes over the rest of him. She reached for the front of his shirt he had hap hazardously put on and she started to unbutton it. She needed to see his other wounds to make sure he really was okay and not just telling he was. They had been bad and he really shouldn't be standing. She became slightly frantic in her movements when his hands fell over hers stopping her.

“Karis,. Karis, dove look at me.” She slowly met his eyes which once more held a hint of amusement. “As much as I would love to have you continue to undress me I need you to take a breath darling.” He gently brushed aside some of her wayward hair causing her to shiver at his touch. “Now I wont say that I am completely fine but I am okay, thanks to you.” He took her face into both of his hands gently slightly pulling her closer. “You saved me. You did well. Now let me look at you.” She didn’t really speak, she found that she couldn’t and just nodded her head. He brushed at the bruise on her face again as well as along her neck where she had been chocked. She watched him with interest as he scanned the rest of her body looking for signs for any other injuries. His eyes betray an array of emotions, going from worry and concern to fear and anger. Finally he looked at her again with a serious look. Once again his hands on her cheeks. “I promise you I am not going to ever let anyone hurt you like this again.”

“Ari…” She started to say as she gripped his wrist slightly but he didn’t let her continue instead he rested his forehead on hers once again.

“When I woke up and you were gone I was so scared. You have to understand that I have never felt any kind of affection for anyone and then suddenly there was you. More loyal than even my most loyal soldiers. When you look at me its as if you see…”

“A person?” She provided.

“Yes, a person.” He said with a soft laugh. “I have never been a person before, to anyone. You changed everything for me and for that I thank you.” He moved his hands from her face to settle on her arms and pulled away slightly so that he could look at her again. “So now tell me what was going on inside that pretty head of yours that had you so preoccupied.” Yeah she should have know he wasn’t going to let that go. She looked down just then avoiding his gaze. She really didn’t want her inner conflict to be known so she just shrugged her shoulders.

“N..nothing.”

“Karis.” He said with a bit of unbelieving in his tone. She sighed.

“There is a kind of sanctuary not to far from here. They offer supplies, medical attention anything one could need in an emergency situation. If its still in operation. I’ve run supply ships there a few times.” She pulled away from him causing his arms to drop as she made her way to the other side of the very small cockpit. She needed some distance before her next thought came out. She looked up to see him watching her curiously. She next look back down at the pilot seat that she was currently hiding behind nervously running her fingers across the stitching that she suddenly found fascinating. “From there you can decide on what you want to do next. I can help you find another pilot…”

“I don’t want another pilot.”

“…They can get you to where you need to go.”

“I don’t want another pilot.”

“They can get you to any system that you want.” “I…don’t…want…another…pilot.”

“You don’t owe me anything. I did what I did because you needed my help.”

“Karis? Is that really what you think? Is that what you want?” She froze for a moment unable to say anything and unable to look at him. “Look at me dove, look at me and tell me you want me go. Tell me you don’t want me to stay…with you.” She looked up at him trying to form some kind of response. Anything. She knew in her heart that she wanted him to stay, she really did but she was scared. What if once he knew her really knew her he would leave. That seemed to be the case with most people in her life and one of the reasons why she kept to herself.

“I…I don’t want you to feel like you have to…to stay.” he stepped toward her and moved the seat out of the way so that he was in front of her again, this however she couldn’t escape this time because he currently had her pined to the wall with not only his gaze but his body as well. His look was intense, unnerving and very determined.

“You think that I don’t want to stay with you, that I don’t want to be with you.” He came even closer so now that they were nearly chest to chest. She had to crank her head up to look him fully in the face. She felt her face heat as his words started to sink in. “You have shown me more compassion than anyone in my life, ever. I have no intentions of walking away from that. Unless that's what you want.”

“No…no that’s not…” She started to answer quickly but never finished because his lips were suddenly on hers. At first she was shocked by the sudden change in his demeanor but she finally relaxed and he deepened the kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him catching her off balance and she heard his breath hitch as she bumped his still healing body. Still he didn’t let up on the kiss even as she tried to break away. She finally broke contact to breath but he still held her close as he kissed her neck up to the shell of her ear. “I don’t want to hurt you. Your still healing.” She reminded him as he nipped at her ear with a slight growl.

“I don’t care.” He mumbled as he snuggled his nose into her hair.

“Ari..” She said breathlessly. He looked up at her. “Ari you still need to rest.”

“I will rest when we get to this sanctuary of yours.” He kissed her again, this time is was full of urgency and she returned it just as much. He made her feel thing unlike anything she had ever felt. It was a frenzy and she was sure if he wasn’t holding her up than her knees would collapse from under her. When he finally pulled away again leaving them both breathless he looked down at her with an unreadable look. He brushed her hair from her face and then kissed her gently on the forehead. She knew that when she looked up at him it was with awe and stars in her eyes. She had never been kissed like that before, never felt so wanted before and she was in a state of pure euphoria. “You do need rest though. Lets set a course and you can get some sleep. I can keep an eye on things here and wake you when we get close.” He said. She just looked up at him with unblinking eyes which caused him to chuckle slightly. “If I had known a simple kiss would render you so speechless I may have tried it earlier.” She blinked several times to clear her head.

“I don’t talk that much.” She mumbled mostly to herself but he heard her just the same.

“I'm just teasing dove.” He said with a teasing tone. “I actually quite like your voice.”

“You like my voice?” She asked questionably. That was different but she would take it. He nodded to her.

“Yes, I find it rather…calming. Everything about you is calming.”

“Is that why you always came back?” he traced her face with his eyes again.

“One of the reasons. One of many reasons actually. But that is a conversation that can wait. You need sleep. So let me watch over you this time.”


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter Five** **

Reluctantly she agreed just not on the place where she would take this nap of hers. He had insisted on being in the back with the bed, she had insisted on being in the co pilot sleep next to him. She had won. She wanted to be close in case something were to happen. He had told her how he was once the top general in a very organized military organization. She had responded with two simple words with her arms crossed. _“My ship.”_ He had gotten the point and had relented while mumbling under his breath something about her not expecting to win every argument. She smiled at that. That’s what he thought. In truth he had a soft spot for her and would let her win just about every argument. So now about an hour later she sat curled up in the co pilots seat with a blanket that he had placed over her watching as she slept. She seemed so at peace and looked so much younger than he originally thought. He really looked at her then. Her dark auburn hair tumbling around her shoulders and her cute little button nose. He never believed that it was possible for him to ever find someone to ever hold his attention like this. Something he intended to hold on to for all its worth. He knew she second guess her every move but he had hoped that as of this point he had convinced her other wise. If not well then he would have to continue convincing her. He smirked when he had remembered how he had done it the first time. Yes he was definitely up for more convincing. He had two more hours before they reached their destination. Two more hours to watch over, the first of many he had no doubt. Two more hours to wonder. He knew he wanted her with him what he couldn’t figure out was why she would want him with her. He had done terrible things, some he regretted and others he did not. Why would someone so sweet, innocent and kind want someone like him? She had been reluctant to tell him what she was thinking and it had been the opposite of what he had thought. He had thought she didn’t want him around when in her mind she was afraid he hadn't wanted her. Something else he intended to discover. He had found her and he had every intention to keep her.

She woke to someone shaking her shoulder. It was gentle at first and she tried to swat away the hand only to hear a chuckle with a bit of a more forceful shake. He name was spoken a few times before she finally groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a very smug former general looking down on her. She blinked a few times and stretched slightly rubbing a particular sore spot from her neck.

“I told you to sleep in the bed where it would be more comfortable.” He stated with a slight frown noticing her slight discomfort. So it was apparent that she wasn’t going to be able to keep anything from him. He watched with such intensity it was like he could read her every thought. It was slightly unnerving but nice. Nice that someone noticed her. She didn’t respond to his concern just rose to her feet in front of him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him on her way to the bathroom. She heard him sputter slightly being caught off guard at her response. She couldn’t help but smirk that it was his turn to be left flustered.

She was only in there for about ten minutes when she emerged a bit more freshened up and more awake. Hux, however hadn’t moved from his spot, still clutching her blanket and staring at her with an undefined look. She looked at him curiously as she approached him. His eyes never left hers as she invaded his space a bit to try and sweep past him to get to her pilots seat. She noticed that they were nearly to their destination. When she squeezed passed him however he grabbed her by the arms again pulling her to him tightly. She was having a hard time believing that her one little kiss on the cheek would render him so. It made her feel a bit more in control and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it slightly.

“You really are a little minx aren’t you?” He asked as his eyes narrowed at her dangerously. She smirked up at him placing her hand on his chest lightly drawing a deep breath from him.

“Why general, I don’t know what you are talking about.” She winked at him and pulled away to sit in her seat. He tightened his grip slightly before letting her pull away although reluctantly and not before he bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Someone is certainly feisty and maybe later we can put that to the test.” _Oh my_. It was her turn to be caught off guard. She felt her blush heat her face as she shook her head. She was in trouble and if the chuckle behind her was any indication he knew exactly what he was doing and what she was thinking.

It was silent for a minute as she went about planning their decent. She wanted to make sure that the Sanctuary was still in operation and that it was safe, mainly for him. This was another worry for her. If he was recognized as being the former leader of the first order she had a feeling that it would be shoot first. She knew he had done terrible things, he had told her as much but she also knew who he was now and keeping him alive was her first priority. She scanned the surface finding the location and surprisingly it was a flurry of activity. This both excited her and worried her. He must have sensed her inner turmoil because he spoke her name softly from where he was now sitting in her co pilots seat.

“What is it love? You suddenly seemed lost again.” She looked over at him giving him a bit of a reassuring smile trying to deflect her worry.

“Its nothing just checking to see what is going on down there.” She indicated with a nod of her head.

“Your worried about something.”

“I’m always worried about something. Its kinda my thing.”

“Then tell me. Karis you shouldn’t carry these burdens alone.” She went to wave him off, tell him its fine, nothing really but he caught her hand mid wave and wrapped his strong sure hands around it. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it. Once, twice a third time. She felt her breath hitch just slightly. He was definitely going to be the end of her and from the mischievous look in his eyes he knew exactly that. He smirked at her yet again but asked it that quiet voice of his. “Tell me dove what has you so worried. What are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours?” This teasing game they had going back and forth was making her heart beat just a little too fast. She sighed as she tried to pull away from his grip but he held it still causing her to look at him. His eyes were serious this time and he kissed her fingers once more for encouragement. “Karis, please tell me. What has you so worried?”

“I’m worried about what we might find down there. It’s been a while and even though the sanctuary is just that a sanctuary but things are different now. What if your recognized? Your still recovering from some nasty wounds. What if you get hurt again? What if…?” He silenced her when he leaned over a gave her a gentle yet lingering kiss on her worried lips.

“You do tend to worry a bit much my darling. “ He said as he pulled back leaving her breathless once again. “We have survived this far. We can make this a quick trip, get in, get what we need and get out. I’ll even wear something that covers up who I am. The chances of me being recognized…”

“Are very very high. Look I just worry that if someone finds you here in light of recent events then this may not exactly be a sanctuary that you would be safe at. I can make it a quick in and out. No more than 4 hours to get what we need.”

“I am not letting you go in alone. Not after the last time.”

“Ari…”

“Karis.” She sighed in defeat knowing that this battle was something she would not win and in truth she would need the help. Finally she relented.

“Okay, fine but we have to hide you somehow and I don’t have much to work with.” She shook her head when he smiled at her. She had a bad feeling about it but maybe together it would be better. She turned back to face front to try and find a secluded landing spot. As she entered the atmosphere of the planet she glanced down at the surface to notice that things looked relatively calm. So far so good. She felt him squeeze her shoulder and place a kiss on the crown of her head. It did make her feel better.

“It will be fine.” He added as he too sat down. As they neared the surface she noticed the outpost that served as the sanctuary. It was basically like a tent city market place but it was surrounded by a rather large wall. When people passed through that wall they were protected. Which didn’t seem to be the case anymore. Usually guards would be seen not only along the top of the wall but also among the trees and now there was nothing. A sick thought settled into the bottom of her stomach. It was just like the last place she was at. The people seemed to have vanished out of thin air.

“Something is not right.” She mumbled mostly to herself but he glanced over at her and nodded in agreement.

“It’s your call Karis. What do you want to do?’

“We do need more supplies, enough to get us the hell out of this system.” She settled the ship down among the trees and ran a plan through her head. The odd thing was there was no hustle or bustle like normal and no one seemed to be about.

“I think we need to at least have a look see. Maybe wait until dusk, less chance of being recognized when its almost dark out. Its just odd that the last two planets we have been to have no people. Its like everyone has disappeared.” She found that very unnerving.

“They are hiding from something or someone. Maybe the end of the first order brought something more?” Hux pointed out and she tended to agree with that but she also had another theory.

“Or something else.” She added and he watched her curiously.

“Such as?” He asked noticing not for the first time how highly intelligent she seemed to be. He also doubted she realized just how smart she was. It was one of the things that drew him to her. She was intuitive and observant able to put pieces of a puzzle together rather quickly. It was very evident by how she had used the security upgrade he had given her and made it work for her ship. It was genius what she had accomplished and in the past she would have made an excellent addition to the first order. He had planned on bringing her with him once they had finally won this one last war. But things were not as they seemed and he had made a decision. A decision that had nearly ended with his death and in that moment he only thought of one person, Karis. She was his bright light, his salvation and somehow, some driving force had brought him too her. It had been a gamble that she wouldn’t be there. He knew of several people who where seen as first order supporters had simple disappeared, unsure on what would happen now that the resistance had won. He knew he had to find her and he had. He had felt a need to protect her and that was something he was still trying to figure out. He had ever only thought of his own self preservation, which was why he had done some of the things he had done. It wasn’t until he had meet Karis that he began to wonder how worth it, it really was.

“Well this place is meant for those who need to disappear or need to lay low, former resistance that no longer need to hide or first order who now have a bounty on their head.”

“You think the resistance would do that?” He asked

“You think they wouldn’t? Which is why it wouldn’t be safe for you out there.”

“Do you think its any safer for you?” She just shrugged her shoulders slightly.

“I’m small fish, I never officially pledged my loyalty to either side and just did my job. A job that yes fitted both sides.” He was quiet for a moment taking in what she had just said and then he asked a question that told her what his insecurities were.

“And what was I? Just a job?” He said it so quietly she almost didn’t hear it. She had shut off the engines to her ship and turned around to face him.

“No.” She said just as quietly. “No you were different. You were always different. I had heard all these stories about the great and scary general of the first order. But to me you were none of that” He smirked and chuckled just then.

“The great and scary general?”

“Oh yeah, did you know you are terrifying to those under you? I used to listen to the storm troopers that used to come through.You were ranked up there pretty high with all the other caries.”

“Other scaries?” He asked looking at her with an amused look.

“Yeah you know, the emperor, a rancor, Poe Dameron’s mouth…”

“You know Dameron?” He suddenly seemed concerned, maybe jealous.

“Know him? No. Know of him? Yes. He tried to recruit me once and he wasn’t the first.”

“And were you…tempted by this?” Oh from the sound of his voice he was most definitely jealous.

“Tempted? Well I mean he has that ego, that hair and you know…that mouth.” She screeched suddenly when with a growl he took hold a hold of her hand and yanked her hard so that she came crashing into his lap.

“I’ll show you who can be tempted by who’s mouth.” And then he preceded to do just that. He kissed her fiercely and with such vigor that her heart just about bounced out of her chest. Oh he was showing her alright at it became more heated and involved. She lost all coherent thought and the only thing keeping her grounded was the arm wrapped around her waist in a vice like grip. His other hand was at the base of her neck tipping her head back slightly so that he could deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath she still couldn’t make any coherent thought because he had moved his plan of attack on to the column of her throat. Leaving a trail from her shoulder up her neck and then at her ear. His breath whispered across her skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.”You are such a tease my little dove but rest assured you are mine. Mine and no one else’s. I will make it my mission for you to never be tempted by anyone’s lips, anyone’s mouth, anyone’s hands but mine.” Each phrase was accent by a kiss to her over heated skin. Then just as suddenly as it had started it was stopped. She whimpered in protest and and had a hard time focusing as he firmly stood her on her feet and he himself got up.

“What…where? Where are you going?” She asked more in a whine than anything. He was purposely leaving her hanging. He disappeared to the rear compartment but called over his shoulder.

“You are not the only tease here my darling. Now lets get ready to head out. Its almost dusk. The sooner we get what we need the sooner we can leave and finish this conversation.”

“Ewoks.” She mumbled to herself.

“What was that dear?”

“Ewoks. Ewoks are scarier than you.”


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter Six** **

Two hours later she found herself lurking into what was once the sanctuary with her looming shadow behind her. She was still miffed that he had left her hanging and he knew it. He kept trying to touch her in subtle ways and she kept swatting his hands away. This would cause him to chuckle or just smirk at her. He was going to be the end of her she had no doubt. The front door was unguarded and once they were through not a soul in sight. He stuck close gripping the weapon she had provided and wearing the the coat with the hood she had provided. It wasn’t much but it was all she had. She lead him down the long corridor checking all of the empty stalls which not more than a few weeks ago had been full of life. Things had been thrown around leaving a trail of liter all about. It was as if everyone had left in a hurry. She motioned for him to follow her as she lead them into a stall that carried mostly clothing.

“Keep a watch. I’m going to get what we need.” She harnessed her blaster as she started to grab clothing and shoes that she hopped would fit him as well as a few things for her. Stuffing them into one of the bags she had brought with her she turned when she heard a shuffle behind her. She quickly turned toward it her blaster suddenly coming out. She scanned the area only to hear a faint scarp once again. “Who is back there?” She called out.

“Karis, is everything okay?” Hux called out to her. She didn’t answer as she walked closer toward the noise.

“Come out.” She called again stepping even closer

“Karis…” Hux called out again. Alarm and annoyance that she wasn’t answering evident in his voice.

“I know someone is back there so you need to come out.” She moved a few container boxes only to have one come flying at her knocking her to the ground. It dazed her for a minute but when she was able to crawl off from under it she stood and found Hux in front of her holding onto the arm of a child ho couldn’t be more than five or six years old.

“Let me go!” The girl screamed as she tried to kick him in the shin. She almost made contact too but he grabbed both of her hands and moved out of the way, barely.

“Ow! Hold still you!” She bent to bite his hand but he pulled it away again and spun her around pulling her against his back keeping her in a tight grip. She thrashed and tried to throw him off but he tightened his grip and turned his attention back to Karis.

“Are you okay dove?” he asked to which she responded with a quick nod as she approached him and the girl. She held her hands out in a friendly gesture in hopes of calming her down.

“Hey, its okay. We’re not going to hurt you we just want some information.” The girl stood still but bared her teeth. She was filthy with tangled hair and she was covered in bruises. She had a split lip and a black eye. No wonder she was in such a fight mode someone had worked this girl over. Karis brought her eyes level to the girl who was trying everything to not look her in the eye Hux still held her tight. “Whats your name?” She asked kindly. The girl looked at her in silence until she mumbled.

“Mia”

“Mia, thats a pretty name. Are you alone here?” She nodded. “Okay, can you tell me what happened? Where is everyone?” The girl swallowed hard and shrugged her shoulders as Hux loosened his grip on her.

“You don’t know?” She shook her head again. “How old are you Mia?” The little girl held up five fingers. “Five? Where are your parents? Where are your mom and dad?” She looked down at her feet and in that moment she knew that something horrible had truly happened in front of this child. Something had happened to her. “Ari, you can let her go.”

“Are you sure dove?” Karis nodded as she held her hand out in a friendly gesture.

“She can’t hurt us and we wont hurt her.” She answered looking up at him with a look that told her he knew exactly where she was leading with this. She turned her attention back to the girl who looked like she wanted to bolt at any minute. Karis knew this because it was like looking in a mirror. She had been ten when her family was taken from her. Casualty of war they had told her, wrong place wrong time. She had lived in a peaceful village once upon a time far from the war neutral to everything going on around them. Then the resistance had come through with empty promises to keep them safe. Promises they couldn’t keep. A highly trained, highly violent group of bounty hunters came through looking for the rebels who had used her home as a hid-away. It had been a massacre, in a matter of minutes everyone she knew, trusted and loved was gone. Most had been killed in the cross fire, some had been killed by getting in on the fight and some, like her mother had been used as a human shield. He father had been killed trying to get to her and she herself had been left behind to tell the story. She had a very bad feeling that this little girl had seen pretty much the same thing. “Mia, it’s okay, I know your scared…”

“I’m not scared!” The girl bit back. Karis wasn’t sure rather it was to convince her or herself she just but she had spunk and she would need that.

“Okay, not scared but I know you saw bad things happen here. We just need to know what, okay.” She gave her a reassuring smile but the little girl just stared at her. This was not going to be as easy as she had hoped. She looked up slightly defeated at Hux trying to figure out what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do but she had him to consider. It was almost like he had read her mind because he nodded his head.

“Its whatever you want to do dove.” He answered is a quiet gentle voice.

“Are you sure?” He looked at her with a soft almost unrecognizable look.

“Of course.” With a determined nod of her head she turned her attention back to the girl in front of her.

“Okay Mia, I wont ask you any more questions but I really don’t think that it’s safe for you to be here by yourself. We were just passing through to get some supplies and then move on. You are welcomed to join us.” She watched as the little girl seemed to weigh her options. Her gaze shooting back and forth between the two adults in front of her. She looked scared but tried to hide it, she seemed unsure on rather to trust them or not. What she had seen made her wary to trust anyone at that point. Something that Karis understood very well. The girl looked up at her with a very determined look in her eye. Her decision made.

“Where are you going?” She asked. Her voice sounding much older that she actually was.

“Somewhere safe and far away from here. We plan on leaving all of this behind.”

“I can come with you?” She asked not sure rather it was true or not. It was Hux this time who answered as he too bent to her level. He looked her in the eye so that she could understand every word he said.

“Of course you can little one. I know you don’t know us and that you have been through hell. So have we and I can promise you that we will keep you safe and that no one will ever give you bruises like this again.” He gentle brush one along her cheek. She flinched slightly but didn’t pull away. Karis noticed a slight frown crease his brow but he stood firm. “I too come from a place where there was a lot of hurt, a lot of anger and a lot of hate. It wasn’t until I met Karis here that that all changed.” He blindly grabbed Karis’ hand, entwined his long fingers with hers and brought it under his arm and lay it on his heart. His other hand gently reached for Mia’s. Taking it he also placed it to over his heart. “Do you feel that?” She looked at him curiously. “That’s my heart beat. Up until a few weeks ago I didn’t believe I actually had one. That if I kept it cold and dark no one could hurt it. But then I discovered something. Do you know what that was?” The girl shook her head. “Hope. Hope and love.” As he said these words he stole a look at Karis. “A chance for redemption, forgiveness and a chance to heal. I have done horrible, unforgivable things. Things I have to live with for as long as I am breathing. I never knew anything else but now…now its different, I’m different. So what do you say little one? Are you coming with us?” Mia looked back and forth between the two adults for a long moment. Both began to worry slightly because she wasn’t answering. Hux glanced at Karis with a slightly concerned look only to turn back toward the child when Mia squeezed his hand gently. She looked at him with a slightly hopeful look.

“Papa’s dead. They killed him.” A sick though settled in the bottom of his stomach.

“Who little one?” He asked as tears filled her eyes.

“Men, lots of men with helmets.”

“Storm troopers?” He asked She shook her head and pointed to something behind him. Both he and Karis whipped around expecting to see someone there instead it was a single helmet. Karis walked to it and picked it up. She recognized it immediately. She knew exactly what kind of people that had been here.


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter Seven** **

“Mercenaries. They use the opportunity when governments collapse to move in and take what they can while things are still in disarray. A few of them used to come through my ship yard for passages to planets in out lining systems.” Karis answered as she threw the helmet down in disgust. “Without the First Order around to keep them in line and the Resistance still in disarray they use that opportunity to cease control in anyway they can. In this case I’m guessing they are rounding up any First Order sympathizers.” Hux looked at her with both a mix of shock and slight horror.

“Why would they do that?”

“Round up First Order sympathizers? Because they are the loosing side and its big money to bring in the enemy no matter who it is. These mercenaries never choose a side. The same thing happened after the Empire fell. They came in almost immediately and took anyone they thought may be a threat to the “new”way of life and then would either sell the people off or given them over to bounty hunters for a portion of the bounty. This went on for quiet some time and the Republic did nothing to stop it until people started to fight back.” Hux watched her as she seemed to get more agitated as her story continued. She turned to look at him with a mix of fear and concern. “That is why its not safe for you in this sector. We need to move before they come back.”

“Hey.” He said gaining her attention. Still holding the hands of the two girls he suddenly found in his life. “We are going to be okay. We just need to get what we came for and be on our way, okay?” Karis took a deep breath and nodded her head giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay.” She answered in return. “But we need to hurry in case they come back.” She turned to the little girl and gave her a slight but reassuring smile. “So what do you say kiddo, you in?” Mia seemed to weigh this for a split second before she nodded without saying anything. She was traumatized that much was clear but maybe the two of them could make her feel safe again. But until then Karis vowed to at least protect her until then. She glanced back up at Hux again. “Lets separate for a bit so that we can cover more ground and meet back at the ship.”

“I don’t like being separate Karis.” He answered with earnest but reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. “But I do get your point, but stay in contact.”

“I will and I can take Mia with me…” She never finished because Mia automatically grabbed on to Hux’s hand tightly. “Or rather you take Mia with you.” She added with a bit of a smile as he looked down slightly shocked at the child who just stared straight ahead but clung to him as his she was afraid he too would disappear. She approached him then laying a quick kiss on his cheek. “It looks like you have a new partner.” He looked at her with almost a fearful look.

“I don’t know what to do.” He told her softly with an unsure tone.

“You are doing fine, trust yourself with her and I’ll see you back at the ship.”

“Be safe.” he whispered placing a kiss on her lips.

“You too.” She answered when she pulled away.

Two hours later when the mercenaries came back to do another sweep of the area they were gone.

**********

They had just reached the outer rim and within the next few hours they would be out of the system completely. Karis sat in the pilots seat starring out into the dark sea of stars. She was full of emotions she couldn’t comprehend and was in the process of just that, processing everything. They had made it away from the sanctuary in just the nick of time. Right before she had jumped into hypo drive her sensors had picked up a ship coming their way. With any luck and it seems as if luck was on their side, they hadn’t been seen. She worried. Not only for the fact that she carried the top general of the First Order on her ship but also a very traumatized child who had become very attached to said general. If she was being honest it was cute to watch. He was unsure at first, you could tell he had very little contact with children but somehow their quiet little find had latched onto him and hadn’t let go. Once they had gotten on the ship he had attempted to extract his hand only for her to tighten her hold even more. This had made Karis giggle a bit at his helpless look he had given her.

“You take care of her and I’ll get us out of here.” She had told him. When she had checked a bit later the two of them where curled up in one of her passenger seats with a blanket over them and both sound asleep. Hux had his one arm wrapped around the child as she settled against his chest. Both looking so peaceful that she just stood there smiling for a moment and in that moment she knew that they would be okay. Once again she found herself lost in thought and once again she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she meet his eyes.

“Hello there dove, are you alright?” Concern laced his voice as he looked down at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. She flashed him a reassuring smile.

“Yeah I was just thinking?”

“About what?” He asked as he moved to sit in the seat beside her. She shrugged her shoulder.

“Just….stuff.” She answered while trying to hide the blush she knew was spreading rapidly over her face. She wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Karis…are you okay?” He asked again.

“Yeah.” She answered before she took a deep breath before she continued. “I was just thinking about Mia.”

“She’s going to be okay you know. He answered.

“I do hope you’re right. She’s so little.” She said as she looked back at her still curled up on the seat.

“Yes but she is strong and brave. Very much like you.” He said as he reached over and took her hand in his rubbing soothing circles along the back.

“I know what she saw because I saw it to, the first time. I was only a little younger than her when the Empire collapsed the first time. My mom had been gone for a while at that time, I barely even remember her so it was just me and my dad. He was like me never took a side and did business with both. He was a merchant and he was a good one. When the war was over they came and quick. It was within hours. They took people in the dead of the night, killed those who tried to fight back. My father got us out but not without loosing everything as well as his faith in human decency. He never recovered from it and died when I was a teenager.”

“You’ve been on your own ever sense?” He asked in a softer voice. She nodded in response.

“Yeah but I was alone long before that. My dad was just existing not living. He became so angry and so disenchanted that he just gave up.”

“And left you to fend for yourself.”

“As best as I could.” He reached for her just then and pulled her into his lap. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close and he rested his forehead on hers. This new Hux was very affectionate and seemed to love to touch her. She wasn’t complaining.

“Well, your not alone anymore. Neither of us are. We are going to be okay.”

“I know, its just all…new and I’m not used to it I guess.”

“I know the feeling. You are the first person to ever really see me, know me and accept me. I have every intention of hanging on to that.”

“We truly are messed up aren’t we?” She asked as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his safe and comfortable arms.

“Yes but we can be messed up together.”

“Oh Ari, I’m just worried about all of this. What if we are found? What if we aren’t ever safe.”

“Hey, look at me.” He tipped her face up so that she was looking at him fully in the face. “We will be safe, I will protect both you and Mia. No harm will ever come to you. Tell me you believe that.”

“I believe that I do. I just worry.” She rested her head against his again.

“I know, but we will make this work. No more First Order, no more Resistance. Just you, me, Mia and any other children that we may have.” She looked up at him in shock to find him watching her with both a look of nervousness and hope.

“Other children?” She asked.

“Well yes, if you want…I mean if you don’t want to…” His smile seemed to drop slightly and he looked up unsure.

“Yes, I do.” His smile seemed to brighten just then.”

“You do?”

“I mean yes, if you want to. I didn’t know you wanted kids.”

“Well I never thought I would be a father, and not a good one. I didn’t want to become my father and then slowly I started too. I became cruel, vengeful, cold. Then like I told Mia I found you and then everything changed. So if I am to have children of my own I wouldn’t want them with anyone else.” He pulled her away again so that he could look her in the eyes so that there would be no doubt at what he was saying. “I love you Karis DuPray. You changed me in ways I never thought possible. I thought I was incapable of any feelings let alone love of any kind but you showed me that was all very possible. I know I have a lot to atone but with you I know that it’s at least possible.”

“Oh Ari…” She said as tears rolled down her face. “I love you too. I think a part of me always has. I was just so afraid that it was even possible. You make me feel less alone and I don’t want to be alone any more.”

“You’re not my dove. Not any more.” He promised once more before he brought her in for a long hungry kiss. It was an intense kiss, a kiss full of trust, love and protection. It was a kiss from a cruel boy and a lonely girl brought together by intense circumstances. A kiss meant for the ages. It was a forever kiss. As they left the system with their new family a peace settled over both of them. A peace they had never felt before. This was just the start of a more incredible journey.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight ** ****

** Ten Years Later…… **

Karis sat in the homemade rocking chair that sat on the front porch of the small house that she had lived in the last ten years. She watched as the twin moons rose in the sky shaking away the last bit of light that had been left behind. Before her lay the field that had been farmed with as much caring and love as she and her family could muster. Her family which now consisted of not only her and the man whom she continued to love but also the four children that they now had. Mia who had grown to be a beautiful young lady of fifteen. She had grown to be strong, interdependent and very attached to her adopted father which never ceased to amuse Karis. The big bad former general of the First Order was a complete marshmallow in the young girls hands. All she would have to do was to look at him with her doe like eyes and he would say yes to anything she wanted to do. 

Next was their first son nine year old Alexander Alexander. He was shy, smart and looked just like his father with the red hair and striking blue eyes. He was an inventor of sorts. Always tooling around with whatever materials that he found creating to his hearts desire. He too was very close to his father. Never more than two steps behind him. Alexander and Ari had been inseparable since the day he had been born and placed in his fathers arms. Karis had never seen a happier man. 

Their second son Eoin was much more like his mother. At six years old with her dark hair and dark eyes he was a force to be reckoned with. He had her adventurous spirit but was much more out going than his older siblings. He was dotted on and seemed to get away with whatever mischief he seemed to find himself in. He favored his mother but he too was close to his father. He had a big heart and an even bigger smile. He was always a happy child and found the joy in just about everything you could imagine. Currently all three sat out in the yard staring up at the sky as the stars began to come out one by one. This was always a favorite time for the small family. She heard the mumbles of her children as Mia explained what each star was and met. 

Karis looked down at the small bundle that was wrapped in a thick blanket nestled in her arms, their youngest. She was only a few days old and had come as a happy surprise. She was tiny but lively. Little Rowan, her little star.

“Hey little, its going to be a good life here.” She said softly as slightly rocked in her chair. It had been a gift from Ari at the birth of their first child. They had discovered a lot about each what surprised her the most was how good Ari was with his hands. He was found to be a surprisingly good farmer and even better craftsmen. The two of them had built their own house and they had discovered on the small planet they had found that a lot of the inhabitants where like them. Those looking to start a new life away from whatever terrible fate their worlds had beheld. A new sanctuary so to speak and they were blissfully happy. A hand fell gently on her shoulder and she looked up to meet the eyes of her lover.

“How are you feeling dove?” He asked as he bent down and gave his finger to his newest daughter. Rowan grasped as held on tight causing her father to give off the brightest smile she had ever seen.

“I’m good, we’re good just tired.” She answered but no less happy.

“You are amazing. Have I ever told you that?” She chuckled slightly and he kissed the side of her forehead.

“Yes, actually, quite regularly.” She reached her one hand up and placed it on his cheek bringing his eyes to meet hers. “And you are equally amazing.” Then she kissed him which he returned with enthusiasm. When they pulled away he squatted down so that he was eye level with her. 

“Well then I also must tell you how much I love you and that I wouldn’t be at this point or even alive if it hadn’t been for you. All of this wouldn't have even been a remote possibility without you. You make me better and I wouldn’t want this with anyone else.”

“Oh Ari, I didn’t think this was possible for me either and you have given me such gifts in these kids. I never dreamed that I would have a family and yet here we are. I love you too, more than you can imagine.” He smiled contently at her as he looked down at Rowan who still gripped her fathers finger. He used his other hand to gently brush the yawning infants cheek. She was a mix of both of her parents, dark auburn hair with some of her fathers features and her mothers small stature. 

“Lets get the two of you inside and I’ll round up the others.” He said softly not really wanting to leave this moment.

“Just a few more minutes. There won’t be many more nights like this before the cold season moves in. Let them enjoy it for a bit longer.” He nodded in agreement but not before looking back up at her.

“Okay, but don’t let yourself get too cold out here. You’re still recovering.” She smiled with a shake of her head.

“Ari I gave birth. Women have been doing it for centuries.”

“I know, I still worry.”

“That’s my job isn’t?” She asked him kindly.

“Well it’s mine too. Its my job to protect you, all of you.”

“And you do, everyday.” He kissed her again and when he pulled away to really look at her. 

“Okay.” He said with a smile. “Just a bit longer.” After all they did have forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So originally this was going to be a short one shot but just kept going. I hope you all liked it. I know it was different and soppy but there you go. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.


End file.
